Three Rings
by Dark Princess2
Summary: Spike, Drusilla and Angelus go on a journey for 3 rings in the 1900's.


It was a dark and dreary night in London England. It had only been night for few hours. It was 1920, and people were all around. Down the street walked three people very pale looking, dressed all in black. Two were males they looked in their 20's and there was one girl who looked in her early 20's. They're names were Angelus, Spike and Drusilla they were uqnice in there own ways.  
  
"Puppy, I'm bored," Drusilla said pouting.  
  
"Well, what do you want to do Drusilla?" Spike asked her.  
  
"Play," She said smiling like a child.  
  
"No playing Drusilla, I'm hungry," Angelus said in a demaning voice.  
  
"Me too, Would you let me eat love?" Spike asked  
  
"yes pet, And I will let Angelus do the same, I am a bit hungry my self." she said as she walked towards Spike and took his arm. They looked around for something to eat they spotted this two people a young couple walking into the alleyway, so they followed them.  
  
" 'ello pretty" Spike said to the girl, the couple turned around and Angelus, Spike and Drusilla vamped out. They dove for the couple and bit them savoring their blood. The young couple had no idea what had happened. After they were finished they threw the couple to the side and Drusilla licked the blood off Spike's chin and mouth, then Spike kissed her.  
  
"Can we go?" Angelus asked. Dru and Spike stopped kissing.  
  
"Okay Angelus" Spike said grinning. They walked out of the alley and into a bar and they sat down. Angelus and Spike ordered a beer and Dru had ordered a red wine. As they drank Dru and Spike would tease each other and kiss. A friend of theirs-Victor ran over.  
  
" 'ello mates" he said  
  
"Isn't it Victor, where in the bloody hell have you been," Spike asked, as he put his arm around Dru.  
  
"You remember that tale about those three rings, that can let Vampires go into the sun," Victor asked.  
  
"Yes... why Victor," Angelus asked as he took a sip of his beer.  
  
"Well, it's not a tale and I got the map to prove it. It shows where they lay" Victor told them as he took out the map and Slammed it on the table.  
  
"I want! Puppy mummy wants the ring," Drusilla said happily. Drusilla was a child at heart, even though her didnt beat.  
  
"And I will make sure my Drusilla gets one" he said as he gently kissed her upon her lips. Victor handed Angelus the map.  
  
"Go there and find a woman named Betsy" Victor said as he stood. "I must be going, good luck to you three" he walked out of the bar, but than he was grabbed and pulled in a alley way. "Raymond... long time no see"  
  
"Well Victor I heard you had the map to the place where those rings are" Raymond said.  
  
"What rings?" Victor asked getting tense.  
  
"The ones if you're a vampire will let you go out into the sun and you wont dust" Raymond said in a growl and pushed Victor against a wall.  
  
"Oh those...um...well.. um. I gave the map to... Angelus, Spike and Drusilla," Victor answered.  
  
"Soul boy and his friends! I'll get them," he said as he through Victor against the wall and walked away.  
  
The next evening, Angelus, Spike and Drusilla were on a train that would bring them to the boarder of Italy. Angelus was staring out the window.  
  
"What's wrong with you old boy," Spike asked.  
  
"I think daddy misses Darla," Dru said as she sat upon Spike's lap. Drusilla always called Angelus daddy because he was her sire.. he made her a vampire.  
  
"Maybe I do," Angelus said in a growl.  
  
"Oh how sad," Dru said smirking.  
  
"Now be nice Dru," Spike said as he placed his hand on her leg.  
  
"I'm always nice to Angelus, he made me what I am today" She said smiling, than she fanned her her nails at Angelus. Spike would get very jealous when Dru gave Angelus all her attention, he knew she once had feelings for Angelus but that was than, now she loved him and no one else and she loved him.  
  
"And you made me what I am today pet" he said grinning. She smiled at him and ran her finger nails down his chest. Then Spike kissed her. Angelus looks at them than looks out the window.  
  
"Our stop is coming up soon" Angelus told them. When they're stop did come up, they got up and got their stuff ready and got off. Then begin walking to Milan, Italy. Drusilla would twirl as she walked.  
  
"We have 8 hours till the sun comes up" Angelus said.  
  
"Puppy.." Dru said.  
  
"What pet," he asked as he stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Can you please carry me," She asked softly.  
  
"Get on my back" he said. She jumped on his back and they walked for 4 hours then finally stopped at a house. They killed the guy even though they didn't want to cause he was trying to hurt Dru.  
  
The next night they started getting close to were they were headed.  
  
"Angelus when are we going to be there," Dru asked in a yawn.  
  
"Soon Dru, Soon" He answered. When they finally got there Angelus walked into the cave first. Spike and Drusilla walked behind him Dru held onto his arm. There were Candles all around, but no one in sight.  
  
"Isn't there suppose to be a lady here," Spike asked.  
  
"I am right here," A woman said as she stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Were here for..." Angelus began to say.  
  
"For the rings.. I know, Why else would you be here, by the way I am Betsy" She said.  
  
"I am Angelus, this is Spike and Drusilla" He said  
  
" "ello.. Where are the rings," Dru asked smiling.  
  
" I don't have them.." Betsy said.  
  
"What.. No!. Puppy she has to have them" Dru said jumping up and down pouting, then she placed her head on Spike's Chest.  
  
"Where are they," Spike asked as he gently stoked Drusilla's head. Betsy hands him a map.  
  
"There.." Betsy said.  
  
Meanwhile about an hour away from Angelus and them, Raymond began looking for the cave and Angelus.  
  
"They will not get the rings, I am sure of that... I am evil and they, god they could never be like me. Angelus has a soul, he can't be evil even though he tries and Drusilla and Spike are too in love to notice anything" He said angrily.  
  
In a small town in England, a slayer was training with her watcher.  
  
"Come on Angela you can do it, pretend it's a Vampire" the man said  
  
" What does it look like I am doing," Angela asked.  
  
"Well that's good enough, you've been training forever and you have killed 6 vampires already... I have a journey for you" He said  
  
"What," She asked excited  
  
"I am sending you after 3 vampires, Angelus, Spike and Drusilla, they are umm... I got to find out where they are," he told her. Meanwhile, back with Angelus and them Spike was carry Dru in his arm's, she had fallen asleep after they left Betsy's. Angelus was next to him reading the map.  
  
"Where are we headed," Spike asked.  
  
"Um. New York City" He answered.  
  
"But that's way across the ocean" Spike said.  
  
"I know.." He stopped and looked at Spike. "Is that a problem William," he asked.  
  
"Don't call me that" he growled.  
  
"Why William the Bloody, Who was called bloody cause his poems were so bloody awful" Angelus said smirking. Meanwhile Raymond stood in a house looking down at 7 people who he had just killed.  
  
"How very sad...bad things happen to good people...never bad people" he said as he stole money from them. "Now I must go find soul boy" he said as he put the money into his pocket and begin looking for the cave with he found 2 hours later.  
  
" 'ello.." he said in a growl..  
  
"Hello Raymond" Betsy said.  
  
"How do you know my name," he asked.  
  
"Who doesn't know you Raymond.. The most evil Vampire." She said smirking as she sat upon her chair.  
  
"Where is Angelus, Spike and Drusilla," he asked.  
  
"Heading for New York City where the rings are" She said.  
  
"How could you let them go," He asked as he vamped..  
  
"Why.. Cause you want to kill them..." She said. He walked to her and grabbed her killing her, leaving her lifeless body to rot.  
  
A few days later about a day or two from New York, Angelus, Spike, Drusilla, Raymond and the Slayer Angela were all on a boat heading to new York, but they did not know the others were on the boat. Angelus laid in his bed staring at the ceiling in the room next to Dru and Spike. Dru sat at a dresser brushing her hair. Spike laid on the bed watching her.  
  
"You're beautiful" he said smiling.. She laid the brush down, stood up and laid next to him on the bed.  
  
"and you are handsome" she said smiling back.  
  
"I love you Drusilla" He said.  
  
"and I you Spike" she said. They put their hands together and Drusilla laid her head on his chest and he held her. He did love her. when he first met her in the alleyway he told himself he would love her till he died which was 3 minutes later and after that they had been in love. It was odd for vampires to love eachother with them having no soul, although Angelus did have a soul that the gypies cursed on him, but Spike and Drusilla didnt know really. Spike kissed her on the head and she looked at him and they began to kiss. Meanwhile in Angela's room she is putting a stake in her shoe.  
  
"Well Thomas.. I don't know why you didn't come with him, you are my watcher.. but I will slay those vampires.. even though I have no idea what they look like" She said as she looked in the mirror fixing her green dress. "Well thats good" she walked to the door and left. Later on Raymond sat on the deck in the front and looked at the water.  
  
"Well Angelus I wish you were hear right now so you could hear how I will make you suffer." he said as he took a puff of his cigarette and looked down at the water. Angelus and Angela were walking on the deck looking down and they ran into each other.  
  
"oh.. I'm sorry." Angela said.  
  
"I'm sorry.. It was my fault I should have watched were I was going" Angelus said in a smile. She began to smile back.  
  
"I'm Angela" She said.  
  
"I'm Angel" he said smiling..  
  
"Angela and Angel.. haha" She said.  
  
"yeah, you want to take a walk" he asked.  
  
"Sure" she answered and they began to walk around. Meanwhile Spike and Drusilla run out on to the deck laugh. He picked her up and kisses her. Raymond who was only a few feet away from them was looking at the water. Spike tickles Drusilla. She starts running.  
  
"Try and catch me!" She yelled. He ran after her.  
  
"Kids" Raymond said in a growl. Spike ran behind Drusilla and grabbed her picking her up. Angelus see's them and rolls his eyes.  
  
"I got to go I'll see you later" Angela said then she walked away waving Angelus waved back. Angelus walked over to Spike and Dru.  
  
"What are you two so cheery about," he asked. They started blushing.  
  
A few days later in New York City. Drusilla had her arms wrapped around Spike's waist and he hers. Angelus walked in front of him, he couldn't stop thinking about Angela, only if he knew she was the slayer. They walked into this old house.  
  
"You must be Angelus, Spike and Drusilla," A women said, she was sitting in this chair like a throne she was like a queen with her subjects all around her.  
  
"How'd you know our names," Dru asked.  
  
"I am a sorceress.. I know everything," She said. "you are here for the rings, but I have some bad news I don't have them,"  
  
"What! Where are they," Angelus asked upset.  
  
"Ireland" She answered.  
  
"First we were told they were in Italy then here.. how do we know that they're actually in Ireland, maybe we should just give up,"Spike said angrily.  
  
"No!" Drusilla cried out.  
  
"You shouldn't give up on something even though you think it wont happen, if you want it that bad keep going for it and you will get what you want" the women said.  
  
"What's your name," Angelus asked.  
  
"Yanna," she said.  
  
"Will we get the rings Yanna," Dru asked pouting.  
  
"Well I don't want to get your hopes up Drusilla, back there's a good chance you" Yanna told her. Drusilla ran over and kissed Spike happily.  
  
"Wait.. I feel an evil present.. An evil vampire named Raymond coming after you.. He wants to kill you because Angelus has a soul.. Go, go to Shannon, Ireland get out of New York as fast as you can.. Take this map" she threw it at Angelus and he caught it. "Hurry there's not much time" they ran out of there and started to run down the street. Some guy grabbed Drusilla's arm.  
  
"Where are you heading Pretty," He asked.  
  
"Spike!" she yelled. Spike ran back and punched the guy in the face and grabbed Drusilla and they all ran to the shore.  
  
Meanwhile Angela is walking down the street thinking about Angelus.  
  
"I barely know Angel, but there's something about him but I cant put my finger on it." she said. "could it be love, or what," She looked at the stake she was hiding in her hand and she began to sigh. Back at Yanna's Raymond is there.  
  
"Where are they!" he growled.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about sir" Yanna said.  
  
"You're the great and powerful Witch Yanna, me and you are alike.. both evil.. I know you know where they are" he said as he grabbed her by the neck. Her subjects went to go help her.  
  
"stay back" she yelled.. "I will tell but they are far away from here in a land where little people dance, with a prize at the end of a rainbow" she said.  
  
"Oh well, thank you Yanna" he said as he broke her neck and her subject ran to her and some went after Raymond and he pushed them away and left. "they're heading to a place where.. Little people dance, and there's a prize at the end of a rainbow.....hmm.. what is that place. wait a prize at the end of a rainbow and little people. Ireland!"  
  
In Ireland a few days later, Angela gets off a boat she walks over to Thomas.  
  
"I did not find them there, how do you know there here," She asked  
  
"I have connections" Thomas said. "Now come on Slayer". Angelus is reading the map.  
  
"Angelus... are we going to be there soon" Dru said like she was singing.  
  
"Soon Drusilla" he told her.  
  
"Is that it," Spike said pointing to a cave with a symbol on it like the cave on the map that is supposed to have the rings.  
  
"Lets go see" Dru said. They walked in.  
  
"Well, well here for the rings I suppose." A voice said.  
  
"Yes, " Spike said looking around to see nothing.  
  
"Please tell us you have them," Angelus asked  
  
"I have them, but you have to guess what I am," the voice said  
  
"Okay, do we get hints," Spike asked.  
  
"yes, I am small enough to be a child, I like the color green, and I love gold." the voice said.  
  
"A green gold demon," Spike asked. Angelus and Dru looked at him weird.  
  
"Nope.. You have 2 more guesses" they said.  
  
"a..a...child," Angelus asked  
  
"Nope, one more,"  
  
"umm..a..a.. Leprechaun," Drusilla asked.  
  
"you have got it" she said as she walked out and changed to a normal size. "I'm a magically leprechaun"  
  
"Where are the rings," Angelus asked.  
  
"Right here you vampires" she handed them each one. "Their power is great"  
  
"But they won't need them" A voice said. They turned to see Raymond.  
  
"What do you want," Spike asked.  
  
"To kill you three" he said smirking.  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it," Angelus said as him, Spike and Drusilla ran out of the cave. Raymond followed them. Thomas and Angela see people run by.  
  
"That was them:" Thomas said running after them. Angela followed. They all stopped at the end of a mountain.  
  
"Angel," Angela asked  
  
"Angela," he asked.  
  
"That's Angelus.." Thomas said  
  
"What are you doing here," Angelus asked  
  
"I'm a slayer here to kill you, Spike and Drusilla" She said  
  
"You know her," Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah I met her on the boat.. and" he started to say.  
  
"Enough with the chitchat I am here to kill you Angelus and your little friend's too.. You're a vampire with a soul your not needed and they're too in love to notice anything" Raymond said  
  
"Hey..we are but we notice things" Spike said.  
  
"Raymond the most powerful Vampire you should be dead," Thomas said  
  
"Me dead, Evil never dies only good" Raymond said. the sun begins to rise.  
  
"Put your rings on" Angelus told Spike and Drusilla in a whisper and they did so.  
  
"can vampires have Souls," Angela asked Thomas.  
  
"I guess so" he said. Raymond grabbed Angela and Thomas and threw them into a tree three feet away, then he grabbed Angelus and held him up.  
  
"Now you die you three" He said. The sun begins to hit them. "the Sun! It can't be morning! Bad things happen to good people.. never bad people no!" he screamed as he dropped Angelus next thing they knew he burned.  
  
"Were alive," Drusilla said, "Puppy the rings work" She said as she jumped into Spike arm.  
  
"yes we are" he said as he kissed her. Angelus stood up and looked at the sun, then at Angela who just was staring at them. He looked down at the ring it was gold with this ingraving in it that read.. The Sun will not burn.  
  
"Well Raymond you were wrong bad things happen to bad people, never good people" he said grinning. They started to walk away.  
  
"I know this is a bad time to say this.. but the sun hurts my eyes" Drusilla siad. Spike and Angelus just shook their heads.  
  
"yeah it is a bad time to say that princess" Spike told her.  
  
"Oh next can we find that necklce that will be able to let us see ourself's in a mirror?" She asked. they just still walked.. "Spike! Angelus! someone answer me!" She yelled.. he picked her up and put her over his shoulder.  
  
The End 


End file.
